November 11, 2010
Log Title: November 11, 2010 Characters: Location: Kuwait City, Kuwait Date: November 11, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: Interrogator's preface to Facing The Music. Category:2010 Category:Logs p { margin-bottom: 0.08in; } Interrogator walks out of his room, sipping coffee from his thermos. He sits down at the command table and begins going over the reports. Hello! Has anyone seen TV, Me:) or... nuts I forgot who else I haven't seen anyone except neonode. I just got here. Ahh. Ah well. A pleasure to meet you then my fellow lower-case user. Hello Batso, guest I just logged in myself. So many new faces. And hello Guest! Ha! Decided on a changeup of names too. A lot of others seem to favour the lowercase, so I thought I'd give it a spin. Busy in here tonight. SEems that way. I was off for a few days cooking. Over Kill is sitting in his ammo box in the hangar. The BATlord seems to be playing some sort of game with a beat up vector with the number 13 on its side. "Move rook forward two squares." the Vector chirps. "Bishop jump rook. Checkmate! Well it is quieter than upper case I must admit. Who were you before? So what's new? Not much. I made soul cakes. I was using sharkbait before. But I haven't been in here at all before so you wouldn't know me as that name. ahh. well welcome aboard old chum. Welcome back, Sharkbait I dont log on often myself. I have to wait until the artificial satellites of the planet align properly to connect So you guys talk about giant robots in here then? Sometimes. The talk seems to be as varied as anywhere else on the internet. Thanks. Also forgive the pun Giant ones, small ones, all sorts of things. I've been hanging about in the writing sprint rooms, but it's depressing me 'cos I'm not doing the marathon this year. Thought I'd try something different, take my mind off it. You know. Ah yes that marathon. Quantity over quantity. I wonder if any of my peices are out there somewhere You're a writer? Yes, under a few nom du plumes. I mostly like to consider myself as the inspirationer behind the writers Heh, I write under a penname myself. Middle East - Asia/Arabia The Birthplace of Human Civilization. Along the Tigris and Euphrates rivers the first human cities were formed. Jericho, the oldest continually occupied human city on the planet, is in this region. Like Egypt, these are the lands of the Bible: Israel, Lebanon, Jordan. Modern ears will recognize the names of Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, as well as smaller countries such as Yemen or Qatar. Once the birthplace of human civilization, this region is now home to some of the richest nations on earth, such as Kuwait and Saudi Arabia. Lastly, Turkey is the land of Istanbul, formerly Constantinople, home of the Holy Roman Empire. Tea, anyone/ Internet tea? Etea Oh, English Breakfast for me, please. or iTea I suppose Never had a tea party before. I'd like..chamomile, please. Hrm. I only have loose leaf green tea, a variation of white tea called Dragon Tea, and water crescent lemon Maybe I will order a tea at that. Be back. I like a good earl gray myself sometimes. I dont think they have tea here. I prefer the dragon tea and green tea myself. Is it alcoholic? No. There is green tea infused mead, but it in of itself is not alcoholic Try the commisary. They should have some although I admit those store bought 'tea' bags is like drinking vinegar and calling it wine. Allright, I'll walk on down to the chow station. I'm not on base. Im at a temporary setup. Ahh, I see. Well they may. By the by, what's the major city on Cobra Island? Cobra... Island? Yes. There's no cities there really. Its one big country/city/island. No suburbs or anything. Interrogator finishes with the reports and goes to find Over Kill. Are you planning a visit? I was thinking of it. But it doesnt seem like there's really any flights or cruises to it. Over Kill wanders out of the ammo area, heading down to the chow line. "Tea. Hrm.." He sees Interrogator around the way and salutes. "Sir!" he states. pose returns the salute with his free hand, "How is everything, Over Kill?" Interrogator returns the salute with his free hand, "How is everything, Over Kill?" Have you tried flights out of Springfield or Broca Beach? I didn't know they were open to tourism. Well I figured it was worth a shot. I mean, people can still go visit Iraq.... Over Kill tilts his head. "Functioning well today. Just chatting on the internet. And you?" Interrogator nods, "Waiting for the server to come back online. You are behaving yourself, correct?" I doubt Cobra is really interested in tourism. Why not? Its income and good PR What do you want to visit Cobra Island for, anyway? Glutton for punishment? I want to meet the Kingsnake. What? Who's the Kingsnake? Cobra Commander Oh. Does he go by more than one title? I'm sure any that show reverence would be okay with him What about kingsnake hmm? I want to meet him Over Kill nods "Sir, yes sir. Behaving myself, sir." He states. "I'm sorry about last night. There were..incidents." Interrogator nods, "Yes, well there are bound to be glitches in any plan." What for? Why not? Just because Krista Devereaux managed doesn't mean you're gonna. Who's she You dont want to visit the island anyways. Theres not much to see. Over Kill nods "I just hope we're still useful to you." he says "Humans do leave us a lot." Interrogator says sympatheticly, "I am not going to leave you willingly, Over Kill." Famous actress. Got beat up by a GI Joe. Visited Cobra Island. Not necessarily in that order. oh I remember now. She got pregnant while there. Ah. One of X's friends. Wait. She got pregnant on Cobra Island? Yeah. I read it on facebook. It must be true. Over Kill smiles. "thank you sir. The BATs need as many friends as we can get." Heeh. You dont log on much do you? Only when the satellites align Interrogator takes a sip of coffee, "How are the Ladies doing?" Why? Over Kill smiles. "Good." he says. "They have accepted six as their Overlord. Thirteen is getting along well." he pauses. "Anything you need help with?" he asks. GAME: Interrogator FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. You can't believe everything you read on the internet. Interrogator shakes his head, "Not that I can think of right now, Over Kill." A good point. I saw one report discrediting the existence of yetis Over Kill pauses. "Well then, I think its just the waiting game. Maybe more chess with Thirteen." GAME: Interrogator FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Interrogator nods, "Chess is a good hobby. I did not know you and the Ladies played." Over Kill frowns. "I do sometimes. It helps the AIs to advance. Thirteen is almost as good as four now. He's learning well." GAME: Interrogator FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Interrogator rubs his head, "Good for them. You too." Interrogator looks around, "I am not keeping you from anything, am I?" Over Kill smiles. "I hope so. My own AI is advancing too. I really suspect seven is right about what Seneca is going to do. Speaking of which, is she secure?" he pauses. "No, no. I don't have anything to do tonight." Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "Seneca has plans? She should be secure. They will not put the server back online until they are sure it is safe." Over Kill pauses. "I don't know. There's a theory that my organic mind will be cleared nad replaced with the new AI but its not confirmed." Interrogator thinks, "Are they sure that is safe and stable? Over Kill frowns. "Nothing is ever safe and secure in this project." he says. "Of course, that happens, I wouldn't be who I am anymore. In essence, I'd be seneca." Interrogator cocks his head, "Interesting, please keep me in the loop." Over Kill nods "I will. Do you think that's what will happen?" he pauses. "If you want, I can give your laptop a conneciton to BATNet. So you can watch it directly. I trust you for that." Interrogator shakes his head, "No, I will be fine. This will all work out." Over Kill nods "Very well. Anything we can do to help you?" "Not for now. Just report regularly." Interrogator replies. Over Kill nods "Yes sir. Been a quiet internet day today. Talking about Tea. BATtastic showed up." "Good. It is oddly quiet without the Internet, but I can use the break." Interrogator says with a smile in his voice. ... what? Yetis eh? yes Researching. Over Kill pauses. "Well if you want I can open a connection for you." They were tired of being given hair cuts Don't you know what yetis are? Yes I meant neonode. Interrogator shakes his head, "No, I will go inside and read the Tao Te Ching, since everything seems secure here." No I do not. Over Kill tilts his head. "What's that file about?" Everyone's heard of yetis. I've never heard of anyone who didn't. Interrogator responds, "It is the main book of the Taoist Philosophy. Someday, I would like to learn Chinese so I can read it in its native language." Over Kill tilts his head. "I can access translation programs. I've never read it. Is it a good book? I've read some philosophy texts. The recommended ones. The Art of War, Machivelli: The Prince, Aristotle..." Interrogator nods, "I think it is. It might be confusing to you, though." Over Kill pauses. "I'd like to try. Maybe I'll need edplinaitons though." Over Kill explinations rather. "I would never discourage someone from reading." Interrogator chuckles. mm, tea and pumpkin Over Kill hmms "Even a BAT?" Interrogator chuckles, "Even a BAT." Over Kill tilts his head. "I see." he says. "Not many poeple treat me as an equal. This is new." "I had a friend who was half African and half English. People would treat him inferior, too, especially those who were 'pure' African or English. He was a good man..." Interrogator explains sadly. Over Kill pauses. "There are only three other cyborgs.. full cyborgs, not just people with replacement limbs that I know of. That's the me from the other universe, and.. the GI Joes Kilroy and Robo Joe. At least other people of mixed heritage have someplace. I am not a man, nor am I a BAT. I just am. I accept it." Interrogator nods, "That was the conclusion he came to as well." Over Kill murmurs "Thank you. Most people think of me as ordinance. Like a rattler or a Hiss." Interrogator sighs sadly, "Times change, Over Kill." Over Kill tilts his head. "I know Major Bludd tried to make friends with Angela and betrayed her. Be careful. We're quite mad, you know." Interrogator nods, "I am trained to deal with insanity though. I will be fine." Baroness says, "Over Kill, are you in contact with Interrogator?" category:Logs